Bottled Love
by blazingbrown
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone whom you hated passionately. Edward and Bella were destined to be arch rivals. Born in families which had sworn hatred for each other, these billionaire heirs were expected to carry forward the legacy of their families as well as their rivalry. But a chance meeting changes everything! Will they cross the line between love and hate?
1. Where It All Began

**Where It All Began!**

Life was perfect. A loving husband, a wonderful home and of course a gorgeous baby girl. What more could she ask for. Renee was content with what god had given her. She was only 18 when she ran away from home with Charlie. He was an exchange student who had got admitted to her school through a sports scholarship. They were so in love. But Renee belonged to one of the biggest business families in the country. They were old money and there was no way her parents would allow her to marry a boy with no social status or power. So like most couples in similar situations they ran away.

3 years had passed since then. They made their home far away from her families reach in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. Though she missed her parents Charlie had made sure that she lacked for nothing. He adored her and she him. When Bella came and year later it was as if their family became complete.

But Renee didn't know, didn't know that her life was going to alter for the second time in five years.

CHARLIE SWAN

Born ON: 3 JUNE 1974

Died ON: 15 MAY 1998

Dead. He is dead...'This has what it has come to. All their dreams and hopes. He had promised her forever, but he couldn't keep his word'. At the age of 24, Charlie had left his wife and baby. A drunk driver, that's all it had taken. He is gone. Renee couldn't stop repeating the words as she saw the coffin lowered.

She was not crying anymore. 'I won't shed anymore tears. 'Her tears had dried up. Her baby needed her. She have to be strong for Bella. Renee squared her shoulders and turned away from the grave. She left her heart there with Charlie and made to move, to face life.

He was watching her. He had been watching her since the moment she stepped into the graveyard. 'Not too long now', he thought. Soon she won't have to worry about anything. He was here now, father was here. The useless boy was out of the way. This time there was no mistake, he had personally made sure of it. Now it's time for his lost child to return home, fulfill her legacy.

**A/N **So guys, hope you liked the preview, its going to get more interesting as it goes...and I promise the following chapters will be longer. SO tell me how you feel, and all reviews are welcome, whether its positive or negative.

See you in the next chapter...


	2. The Prince

**The Prince**

**YEAR-2014**

Fury, intense fury was coursing through his body. He wanted the man's blood, he wanted to see him grovelling at his feet like a dog.

Arrrgh! The man cried out loud. His screams felt soothing to Edward. He punched the man's face with increasing vigour. The bastard deserved it. Nobody spoke to him like that.

"NOBODY EVER SPOKE ABOUT HIS FAMILY LIKE THAT AND GOT AWAY WITH IT".

None of the onlookers dared to interfere. They knew that guy had brought it upon himself. Everyone knew about Edward's temper and no one was crazy enough to pick up a fight with him. Yet this one had dared. And now he is paying for it.

The anger was still eating him inside. It was blurring his vision. He wanted to kill. He was only vaguely aware when the police arrived and started pushing him away from the bloodied pulp he had made of the unknown man. He barely felt the pain when the policeman shoved him into the van and handcuffed him. His eyes never strained from the bloodied form which lay on the floor gasping. He wasn't done with him, not yet. The man had yet to suffer. The man had dared to speak against the Cullens! "Death would be too kind for the likes of him", he thought.

He was in a cell. As if that was something new. He could hear some noises outside. He knew it was his father's lawyer sucking it up with the police to get him bail. As if they would dare to restrain him here. If they valued their lives they would know what to do.

The first time he was here, he had been sixteen and had beaten up a classmate. No need to say that his father was not pleased.

But that had just been the beginning. As he grew he had just became more and more out of control. Nobody owned him, nobody could boss him around.

No wonder his brother was considered the perfect son while he had always been the black sheep of the family.

He was bored. The goddamn lawyer was talking too much time "How much longer would it take?" he wondered. "15 minutes...nah that was too long. 5 was more than enough...fine I will give them 10 minutes, if they didn't take me out of the cell in 10 minutes, God help them.." he smirked.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the cell door opening. A uniformed man asked him to come out. Edward looked at his watch- 8 minutes. He smiled. "Seems like you bastards are lucky..." he said to the man with a smirk.

He walked out without waiting for a response. No one dared to stop him. Of course not. He was the prince. The poor fellows lived by licking his family's feet. If they dared to raise even a finger at him, they knew they will be suffering the wrath of the Cullen's forever.

His father and brother ruled this world. While he ran it. Nobody dared to speak or act against them. They were the royalty of the modern world...nobody dared to raise a finger against the Cullens!

Because they knew that it might well be the last thing that they ever did.

His driver was waiting for him. "Give me the keys", he motioned his hand. "Sir, I have orders from your father…" The man began, but was silenced by a glance. He passed the keys silently and moved aside.

Edward sat inside the car. He knew what his father wanted. But his dad's lecture will have to wait, the time in jail had made him and now he wanted a couple of drinks before facing "the Carlise Cullen!"

**a/n Twenty years had passed since the events of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked Edward's entry into the story. Bella is gonna be here soon too...the next chapter will be posted soon :)**


	3. Levels Of Insanity

**Levels Of Insanity**

Alice was missing. Again. Where the hell had she disappeared to?

Unbelievable. Its been less than 5 hours since they had landed in Vegas and her sister was missing!

Actually "step-sister", step-sister who is going to be in big trouble if she doesn't get herself to the reception within five minutes.

Alice was renowned for pulling disappearing acts like these. Crazy, stubborn and impulsive, That pretty much summed up Alice.

Mom was gonna be furious. Where the hell was this girl? Frankly,of the two of us, I was more responsible.I am not as innocent as dad thinks me to be, I am just more discreet.

So unlike Alice who always ended up in trouble with dad for one thing or another, I remained the good obedient Bella. Poor dad, he just never came to know about my wild ways..

Being discreet was an art I perfected long ago. Call me a silent rebel if you will. I and Alice both hated the family drama and the pretenses that we had to put up with everyday and I took out my anger by being wild and crazy Bella.

But even Alice wouldn't be as crazy as to disappear on their dad's and mom's anniversary. Already mom had asked me twice about her. Frankly, I was running out of excuses to tell her.

After all, I and Alice had both promised to be on our best behavior today.

Where are you Ali! Her mind kept worrying even as she played the role of the dutiful daughter in front of the guests. In their eyes she and Alice were real sisters, in fact twins. It was all about keeping appearances in front of the public. Playing the perfect happy family drama in front of the world when they were the last thing from that!

I checked my mobile and saw that I had received a voice message. Thank God, It was from Alice.

"BELLA! I AM HAPPY...SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY, I AM GOONA BE MARRIED CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! MARRIED...ISN'T IT EXCITING, I GET A HUSBAND TOO.I GET MARRIED AND I GET A HUSBAND FREE..." Alice was squealing.

I listened to the message over and over. But it was making no sense at all. Alice! Marriage!

Those were two words I had never expected to hear in the same sentence. Not in the near future.

1. Two things were clear from the message.

Alice was in trouble, as usual.

Leave it up to Alice to get into trouble so easily.

2. It seemed I will have to clean up the mess, again as usual.

I needed to do something fast or I might find myself with a drunken stranger for a BROTHER-IN-LAW. Even the word makes me cringe. With some luck he would probably be a gold-digger trying to grab hold of her fortune and trying to take advantage of her. Thinking about someone trying to take advantage of my Alice was enough to make my blood boil.

Though we were not related by blood, Alice was closer to me than a real sister ever would be. We have shared everything from a room to love advice. Our relationship was the only real thing in my otherwise plastic family.

Family! What would mom say if she heard any of this? Alice really had the worst timing in the world. If she dared to mess up this day she would be in deep shit and she knew this well. Mom had warned us specifically over and over again from the moment we landed in Vegas.

Mom won't put up with the slightest glitch on her perfect day, let alone a drunken wedding.

God forbid,if this all reached dad's ears, Alice would be so screwed. It didn't matter if we both were 22 years old. In front of dad we were still babies and he would literally shoot down anyone who messed with his girls.

This can't happen.

There was no other option. She had to stop Alice before she crossed all lines of insanity.

But the question was how?

**a/n so here is the next chapter... what do you think of Bella? As always all reviews are welcome... and I am really trying to post chapters as fast as possible...So I will be back soon with the next chapter!**


	4. The Perfect Holiday

**EPOV **

It was the last place I expected to find myself tonight. A chapel...seriously!. For someone who didn't give a damn about the supernatural I was proving to be a bad example. The whole purpose of this Vegas trip was to unwind ourselves from the all the drama, now you get more of it! Talk about irony.

Instead of testing my luck at the black jack or getting completely shitfaced in a bar with the guys I was standing inside a chapel! Wow, my first visit to the house of God will certainly be memorable!

It was all Emmett's idea. The perfect weekend days away from all troubles to unwind. Yes, I needed that, certainly after my latest fuck up. Somehow it didn't go down well with dad that he had smashed up a man like he was a potato...even though the bastard truly deserved it.

"It is bad for the public image we have".That's what dad had said. Public image- my foot. Anyway after the 'unfortunate incident' atmosphere back home was certainly not good. Dad was mad at me. As if that was something new.

But it was the fight with Aron that had closed the deal. Damn it, he always managed to get on my nerves. My older half-brother never missed a chance to point out his flaws in front of dad. Aron was always the perfect son and me the black sheep. He had always been the precious heir while I remained the underdog.

Some may say I am jealous but they didn't spend their entire childhood pinning for a bit of appreciation from a father who had eyes only for his elder much more brilliant son. A son born to the only woman my father had ever loved.

Dad had never loved my mom and she certainly never loved him. She had married him for money and he married her for her body, I think. Aron had always been keen to remind me of my mother's betrayal.

" My mother is not around me because she died but but look at you Edward, she just didn't want you, I think she knew you would be a useless piece of shit. That's why she left you and ran away with her boyfriend". Aron's taunted voice from childhood still ate me up inside when I thought of it.

I don't know what happened to my mother after she left. I never asked. I knew my father well enough to know what happened to those who betrayed him. I also know that he never forgave. He saw my mom every time he looked at me, and deep down I know that's why he can't ever see me the way he sees Aron.

Aron and I had never got along. The competition between us had been going on since the time I could remember. It was still the same even now.

Anyway after the nearly fatal wrestling match we had in the dining room of our country house, dad was seriously pissed off and that too only at me. Of course Aron could never do any wrong.

All in all Emmett and Jasper felt it was best if I took a break and for once I decided to go along with their whim.

And this is what it had come too...standing outside a chapel at 1'o clock in the morning because your very drunk best pal thought it would be perfect to marry some random girl in VEGAS! Jasper took insanity to a completely different level.

Emmett had disappeared within minutes after landing in Vegas with his girl. Apparently his idea of an all boys trip is to tangle in the sheets with his girlfriend. Damn Rose, leave it up to her to crash into a all boys trip.

"Drunk and married in Vegas",that was like the oldest story ever. I will never understand what was with my friends and women! Hell I had met his fair share of women but had never felt the attraction and love he saw between Emmett and Rosalie.

I certainly don't believe in love. Who would after being the product of a loveless marriage based only on lust and money.

But seeing Em and Rose sometimes makes me wonder if something like what they have will ever be mine. Probably no, I don't have time for such silly things like wooing and dating to make a relationship work. My needs were simple. And being a Cullen has it's advantages.

I and Jasper had always made fun of Emmett after he fell head over heels in love. They both had vowed that it would never happen to them. But now Jasper too had fallen... though in his defense he is completely shit faced.

Even as my inner monologue carried on, I was searching for the blonde idiot

At last I saw his head.

He had his hands around a small girl with black hair. From the looks of it both of them were completely drunk and clueless to what they were doing.

Okay! Mission one was complete. I had found Jasper.

Now mission two! I just needed to figure out a way to get Jasper away before the bimbo got her clutches on him.

**a/n tell me what you think!**


	5. A Chance Meeting

Damn the traffic! I was so late. Alice might already have signed herself away to the devil. Blame it all on the damn traffic. It had taken me twenty minutes to drive from the hotel to chapel.

God, please let me be there on time.

What if Alice had already signed the nuptials! I don't even want to continue down that line of thought.

I wanted to strangle her neck so badly, stupid girl! God if any of this got back to mom and dad, we both will be done forever. Mom will blame only me for letting Alice run wild.

A man had appeared in front of my car, out of nowhere. I swerved the car in reflex and lost control. I screamed as the car moved towards a lamp post. I tried in vain to get the car back in control. But it was too late. The car went and hit the damn post.

The impact knocked me back. It had all happened in a blur. My head throbbed as if someone had hit it with a hammer and my eyes were blurry. Thank God, at least the pain meant I was alive. I am alive! Phew.

Relief was my first reaction. Anger was the second. I am gonna teach that damn fool a lesson.

I looked outside searching for that fool. He was crouching on the floor. Was he hurt?

I watched as he straightened himself. At last, I saw his face. He had long hair which he had tied in a man bun and his eyes were so green. But his hotness didn't discount his dumbness.

He was besides the car now. I got out, expecting an apology from the dumb-ass. Boy, I was in for a surprise.

"YOU CRAZY WOMEN YOU NEARLY KILLED ME", he shouted. He scowled and looking down at me as if I was responsible for all this. What an asshole!

"DON'T YOU HAVE EYES ON YOUR FACE, YOU FOOL", I shot back. The man was obviously a rake, and considering his looks he was probably an escort or something.

"HEY, HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY HIT ME WITH YOUR DAMNED VEHICLE", he said.

"HO REALLY, WHAT ABOUT YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU WERE GOING? OF COURSE NOT, YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE BLIND!" I was beyond anger now.

"Mind your words lady, you don't know who you are dealing with!" He said menacingly.

"You may be the Prince of England but I still won't care! You ruined my car you asshole!"

"Your car is not ruined you OVER-DRAMATIC chit", he said. The guy was seriously pissing me off now.

The car crash and our shouting match had attracted attention. Soon the security also arrived.

"What's going on here", one of them asked.

I began answering but the crazy guy started cutting me off.

"whoa whoa!, one at a time please" the guard said. "First of all, you miss. Who are you and what are you here for?" he asked.

That's when I remembered. Alice!, I had completely forgotten about her, damn it. I can't believe it. Because of this crazy guy I had nearly forgotten what I was here for.

ALICE!

Maybe I could still catch her if I ran. "DAMN YOU ALL", I shouted as I ran. I will just have to deal with that asshole as well as the security guys later. But first I had to deal with Alice.

"Hey miss, wait.." the guard shouted. But I was already running as fast as possible.

"Told you that woman was crazy" I heard his deep voice resonate behind me, as I rounded the corner to the chapel.

Alice!.. At last, there she was. Standing along with a tall lean guy with blonde hair.

She turned around on wobbly legs as she heard my voice.

BELLZZY!" she screamed and ran towards me with a goofy smile on her face. I cringed at the pet name she had for me.

"ALI-", I started to speak, but Alice had already engulfed me in a big hug and was speaking nonstop.

"BELLZZY, YOU ARE HERE FOR MY BIG DAY... I AM GOOOOONNA BE MARRIED."

Man, Alice was loud when she got drunk. I cringed again as she shouted into my ear.

"Ali, listen to me-", but I was cut off by her again.

"I LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH JAZZY!" she shouted.

"Ali, but", she was not letting me speak. "LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO HIM, COME ON." Alice dragged Bella towards the blonde guy.

"JAZZY", Alice screamed. The man turned on hearing his name. A big goofy smile, so similar to Alice, spread on his face when he saw her.

"Where did you run off to sweetheart, I was worried", he slurred. Then he picked her up and started kissing her. Obviously, he was also drunk.

"Jazzy, I want to introduce you to someone", Alice giggled.

"Really? Even I want to introduce you to someone", the blonde guy slurred.

"Edward, Come here and meet my future wife", He shouted to someone across the hall.

"Jazzy, Meet my sister Bella and Bella meet the looove of my life, MY JAZZY" Alice was bouncing up and down like a bunny.

"Hello, sis-in-law," the guy took my hand and placed a kiss on it as he wobbled on his feet.

"Alice- please", I began again. But she was not listening

"JASPER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND".

I looked up. And there he was. Mr Asshole.

What the heck was he doing here and how did he know my future "brother-in-law". Probably, both were hookers who were trying to get their hands on some money. And obviously my dear sister's dress and appearance had screamed RICH to them.

I scowled at him but he was busy glowering at my "_so called future brother-in-law_", to notice me.

"Edward, man you came." Jasper hugged the guy and clapped him on the back.

"Meet my looooovely future wife Ali and her sister Belly" Jasper wobbled on his legs and the ass-hole, I mean Edward rushed to straighten him.

"Alice, we are leaving, NOW". I saw Edward's face turn towards me.

"What the hell-" his eyes nearly popped out.

"What, Why are you here?" He let out a stream of curses.

I was about to retaliate but got distracted. Edward had slacked the hold on Jasper and he had wobbled onto Alice. Drunk herself, Alice couldn't hold his weight and both had slumped to the floor and lost consciousness!

"That makes it easier" Edward mused.

NOW WHAT!

**a/n How is it? At last Bella meets Edward, tell me what you think! How did you like the Edward with long hair and rough look? **


	6. An Awkaward Car Ride

EPOV

I don't believe this! This must be the first time since Emmett, Jasper and I became friends that I am the one cleaning up one of their's mess. At least, nobody would say that this vacation was boring. Far from it actually. I was in a car with a hot girl and instead of hitting on me she was on the verge of hitting me.

After her drunk sister and my equally drunk best friend passed out in the chapel, we managed to get them into the car. And of course, that foolish girl had crashed her car earlier trying to kill me and now needed a ride from me.

I looked at her, sitting there throwing daggers at me with her eyes. The least she could do is to be thankful for the ride. No, the princess thinks it was her right of course and, she orders me to bloody behave, that too in my own car. As if I was the one who created a ruckus earlier at the entrance. Crazy chit.

The almost couple were still passed out in the the back seat. And I hoped that remained the case till we got them away from the chapel and from each other.

"Where should I drop you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. Brown, her eyes were the perfect shade of , why the hell did I think of that now? Why the hell would I even notice that. All the craziness of the day must be catching up with me.

My internal monologue was cut off as her phone started to ring. I looked at her. She had a panicked look on her face as she checked the caller.

"Yes mom, yes she is with me." She was saying. I tried not to eavesdrop, but of course I could not help hearing.

"No, I don't think we can make it back." She was biting her red lower lip as she listened.

"Alice was caught up late by something. I just picked her up. " I smirked. She seemed to be making up lies out of the blue.

"No, she is in the bathroom. I will ask her to call you." It was kind of fun to see the confident girl from earlier sweat. She was obviously scared of her mother.

She cut the phone and let out a deep breath. Then looked at me. Oops, she caught me staring.

" Why are you staring?, the road is ahead not here!".

Boy, she was feisty.

"Seemed like someone was lying through their teeth" I replied.

"Well, excuse me, but what else should I have done? Tell my mom that her daughter had gotten herself drunk and almost married a stranger, that too on the day of her parents anniversary!" she was the seething tigress again.

" I don't know and its none of my business" I replied.

"Yes, its none of your business. So you bloody well keep out of it and just drop us off at the hotel" she said.

I was about to retaliate when I heard the moans from the back. I looked back to see two sets of eyes staring at us.

"Ali," Jasper moaned as he pulled the petite girl into his arms with a drunken girl snuggled into his arms and began kissing him.

"Did we marry? She asked him in between kisses.

"I don't remember. Edwarrrd we got marrd right?" His eyes were drooping as he looked at me.

"Bellzze, I married Jazzie rigght?" the girl also joined in.

I looked at "Bellzze. My expression mirrored hers for sure.

They were still looking at us expectantly. I was about to answer in negative but then she put her hand over mine, turned towards the drink couple and nodded her head slowly.

Obviously our earlier plan to separate them before they woke up had fallen apart. Not only have they woken up they were already kissing and feeling each other up in the back seat.

"How are we going to get them away from each other?" she whispered.

**A/N So I know its been some time since I posted a chapter. I am so sorry. I was just caught up in a mess with all my internals and projects. I just got some free time now. From now I will try to be more regular. **

**And also please review, so that I know what you feel about the direction story is going. As always all your opinions are always welcome. So please read and enjoy... lots of love!**

**DS**


	7. Drunken Spectacle

BPOV

Why? Why me? Why am I the one who always has to clear up the mess. Oh wait a minute, I know because I am Bella Swan.

Who thought little Alice was even capable of creating so much trouble. That too in such limited amount of time. For heavens sake we only landed in Vegas yesterday, right?

She is my sister and I love her, I really do... but would it have been too much for her to behave for one night. One single night, the night of our parents anniversary. Apparently yes!

Mom had called her cell twice, before calling me and I had to keep making up lies. And then later dad called up to speak to us and Alice was in no shape to speak to dad. She had Jasper's mouth glued to hers' since she woke up in the backseat of the car.

At last we reached the hotel. Now if I could just get Alice into her room and away from Jasper all would be well. Tomorrow she will wake up with one hell of a hangover and then later I can laugh at her stupidity and then forget the whole episode.

But of course that's not happening. I have no idea how to separate the two drunken fools but thankfully "Edward was helpful'. And between the two of us we managed to pry the love birds apart. There was a lot of wailing, cursing, and in the case of Ali, vomiting involved. No need to say we made a spectacle.

But somehow I managed to get Alice into the hotel. I pulled her into the lift and closed it before Jasper was able to break free from Edward and run behind us, into it. Thankfully the the vomiting seemed to have consumed her energy, so she was no longer wailing 'Jazzie' at the top of her lungs. She looked pale as if she would pass out again.

At last the lift opened and I half dragged Alice to her room. She fell into the bed and started crying like a baby.

"NOW WHAT!" I had lost my patience a long time ago. I was sleepy and cranky and my ears were buzzing from all the shouting and wailing.

Alice was glaring at me as if all this was my fault. She was about to speak when we were cut off by a noise from outside.

"Ali!..Where are you? Aliiiii ".

I knew that voice, I had heard it just moments ago. Jasper!

It seemed like he was banging on every single door in the whole floor calling out Alice's name.

Then Alice began screaming and running to the door calling his name. I followed behind her helplessly. This is not going to end well. I walked into the lobby to Alice practically climbing Jasper like a tree.

And I was not the only spectator, the occupants of the other room had come out to watch the show. And then I saw him. Edward was looking as frustrated as I felt.

He saw me looking and nodded. We moved together to pull the two of them apart for the second time this night.

But they wouldn't have it, they just wouldn't budge away from one other. I glared at Edward. "You were supposed to hold him back, how the hell did he find our room?".

He glared back at me." Well you were supposed to make sure that your sister did not text him the room no."

Damn, she must have did it when I went into the bathroom. The pixie was smart even when drunk.

I noticed the people glaring at the lot of seemed to notice it too.

"Do you mind if we take this inside? " I could only nod.

Edward somehow pulled Jasper and Alice inside while I apologized to the neighbors. I hope none of them recognized us. If this all got back to mom or dad, I don't even want to think about it.

*** I know I am horrible! I am so sorry I didn't post for a really long time. I am not going to make up any excuse,but I promise I will try to be more regular from now. I am thinking that 1 chapter a week seems good. What do you guys think? Do let me know if you like the story so far. Suggestions, criticism, new ideas every thing is welcome. Please do comment because your support is my motivation to continue the story. **

***Also I am thinking about a new title for the story and so far I have come up with nothing. So if you have any suggestions do let me know! So, until we meet again, keep smiling :)**


	8. The Kiss

EPOV

I am gonna murder Jasper. I am just waiting for him to get sober and then I swear I am gonna kill the asshole. He and the pixie had been kissing the hell out of each other and they are showing no sign of surfacing anytime soon.

Believe me I have had my share of kissing and groping but these guys are seriously grossing me out.

I heard the door close and turned around. Flushed cheeks, full red lips and the cutest pair of brown eyes. I gotta say she did not lack in the looks department.. Ya, but I guess her attitude more than made up for it.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. She was seething fire.

I glowered right back at her. I gotta say she was hot when angry. Her cheeks were red and eyes became so fiery. It was like watching an angry kitten.

After about a minute she huffed and gave up.

Oh ya. Edward 1 Brownie 0.

Then I heard Jasper moaning, I groaned. It seemed they had taken things to the next level.

"I think we should give them some privacy", I said to Brownie as I started to walk out exasperated.

"I am not leaving my sister alone with that asshole". She was growling. Her face seemed to become even redder. Fuck, she was adorable.

Whoa, adorable? Where did that come from, I think I am seriously losing it. All this shit is going into my head. I think I need some fresh air.

"Well by the way she is acting, I think it's pretty clear that she has no issues being alone with that asshole", I replied. " Well, if you are happy watching your sister having sex then go ahead, don't let me stop you. There is no use trying to get any sense into them now, I am going out".

I was waiting for the elevator when I heard the footsteps. I smiled.

" What happened to staying with your sister ?", I asked without turning back.

" Alice started pulling his clothes off." She mumbled. I snickered.

"But I am not going far and if your friend hurts her he will have me to answer to".. she was seething again and yes. there was that blush again.

I smiled at her attitude. "Seems like you are close to your sister" I replied. The elevator had arrived and we got in.

"Of course I am, she is my sister." She replied.

The elevator closed. It was just the two of us.

I looked at her and she seemed to be busy fidgeting. Someone was feeling uncomfortable. Not so confident now, are we?

"You are not a sore sight to the eyes, when you are not ruining my eardrums", surely she was a hooker or stripper working around here.

She was about to snap at me when my phone started ringing.

It was Emmett. Now he calls, after all the drama and trouble is over, now he calls.

I heard his shouting as soon as I answered.

" Dude, what the heck is going on. I got a message from Jaz that he is getting married, please tell me it was a drunken prank call. "

I saw Brownie glowering at me, it seems the earlier comment did not go down well with her. Why am I not surprised.

I smiled at her. That seemed to make her angrier.  
>"And why the hell have I got about twenty miss calls from you. It's not true right, he didn't do it, did he?" Emmett was still shouting without giving me a gap.<p>

Brownie was now ignoring me. Looking away, behaving as if I am not here.

"Cut it Emmett, let me speak. It's true Jaz was drunk and met some random chick and decided he wanted to marry her."

I knew she was listening to every word even though she was doing a good job at pretending otherwise. So I continued.

" But I walked in, saved the day and dragged him away in time before he signed himself away to the devil". I smirked.

Now I could feel the daggers hitting me from the side. I looked at her and smiled again.

"No kidding, you dragged him away ?" Emmett was saying, " Where are you guys now? Are you in the hotel, I am coming there, right now."

"No we are at another hotel, you see we stopped the marriage but we couldn't get the drunken lovebirds away and now they are in her room doing god knows what and we are in an elevator trying to get as far as possible from the scene." I replied.

" Did you say we? Who is we? Are you with someone?"

I looked at her. "Ya, the girl's sister is with me. She kinda helped in getting the two away from chapel". She was rolling her eyes now.

I heard a ding and the elevator opened. She walked out after giving me a haughty glance. Damn. She was so hot.

"Em, I gotta go I will talk to you later." I cut the call before he could protest.

I walked out and looked around for her. She was at the entrance. Where did she think she was going.

I followed her quickly.

At last I caught up with her outside. She seemed to be trying to call someone.

"Seems like somebody needs a ride", I whispered to her when I reached behind her. She jumped.

" You asshole, you scared me!" There she goes shouting again.

" I am just trying to help", I replied.

" Ya, you were a great help earlier, and I don't need any more of it, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!".

" What? You are blaming me now, seriously, you try to kill me then your gold digging sister tries to get her claws on my friend and now you blame me for all of it. I don't believe this".

This is why I don't usually get involved with women. You have to hear their rambling all the time. It doesn't matter whose fault it is but the blame will always be on you. And this particular one shouting in front of me was more vicious than the others.

" You called my sister a gold digger, really? I bet you and your friend are nothing more than sleazy slimeballs prying on women. All you want is one night and after that you will just dumb her and move on. All men of your kind just want to get into the girl's pants."

She was rambling on and on. And it was getting on my nerves. If she didn't shut up soon I will do something stupid.

Ya didn't I mention that she was very hot when she was angry. All fiery eyes and that red cheeks, and those lips. Damn. Hell, I am done.

If she is not shutting up I know how to make her.

I was never someone to hold back. I did what I wanted and I always got what I wanted. And right now I wanted her. I wanted those those lips on mine now.

So I did the only thing which made sense then. I kissed her.

***So they kissed. A bit of a cliffhanger but it was needed I guess, I promise the next chapter will be out soon. But some of the responses I have been getting are not encouraging and I am starting to wonder if anybody cares anymore. This my first attempt at writing and your response and I mean any response means a lot...So please tell me if I should just end the whole thing **


	9. A Street Brawl

**BPOV**

Well, this day turned out nothing like I expected. I had planned to attend my parent's anniversary party and be bored to death but as always my life just springs me with surprises.

Instead of making polite conversation and fake smiles with some boring MCPs in the big banquet hall, my mother had booked, I am having a shouting match with an asshole in the middle of the street. 'Handsome' asshole, even though that's beside the point. However handsome he might be, he is just a stick in the mud almost as bad as those MCPs.

"What? You are blaming me now, seriously!" he was shouting. "You try to kill me, then your gold digging sister tries to get her claws on my friend and now you blame me for all of it. I don't believe this".

That's it. That was the last straw. He insulted my family and I lost it. I had heard him talk to his friend earlier and the way he spoke had pissed me off, but now he completely crossed the line and I lost it.

"You called my sister a gold digger, really? I bet you and your friend are nothing more than a pair of sleazy slimeballs prying on women. All you want is one night and after that you will just dump her and move on. All men of your kind just want to get into the girl's pants."

I was rambling but I didn't care. I was just so angry. I was angry at Alice, for her stupid stunt. I was angry at Jasper, for taking advantage of my sister, I was angry at myself because I was helpless to drag Alice away but mostly I was angry at him, because he was just like the rest of them, and also because he had no right to judge my sister or me or anyone else, because he was a complete asshole and was pissing me off with his sassy mouth.

I was so angry that I didn't see it coming. My reflexes have always been poor. I was suddenly somehow in his arms. His one arm was around my waist and the other was tugging my hair and his lips… they were on mine.

He was kissing me. I was shocked for a second but then I tried to pull away. But he was too strong for me. I gasped and he took that opportunity to put his tongue inside mine. He was good. If I have to be honest with myself he was really good. It was certainly better than all my past ones, which was something considering that I had never been much of a saint through high school and college.

But I didn't think about that until much later. Because at that moment I was struggling to pull away from his strong arms. But that wasn't going really well. He was just so strong. So I stamped his foot. Believe me, I put all my strength into it.

"Aaargghh, what the f-", h was shouting and swearing and hopping on one foot simultaneously.

I was free from his grip at least. I have always hated heels, but I was kind of glad that Alice was my personal shopper and that she insisted I wear those Jimmy Choos for the party.

"Are you fucking crazy, is that what you do to every guy who kisses you or is it because I didn't pay you?" he shouted.

He called me a hooker. That's what he bloody called me. Well, earlier I was angry but now I was mad, completely, off the hook, mad.

But I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me lose. Because then he wins. So I replied.

"Not everyone, just only those who don't know how to do it right", and I also threw in a throaty laugh.

"Are you implying that I am a bad kisser?" he asked.

"No, I am not implying. I am saying that you ARE a bad kisser ". I was lying but he didn't need to know that. I know I had hurt his ego and he deserved nothing less.

"And if you dare touch me again I will scream this bloody place down and then call the cops on you and your dickhead friend" I continued.

"Is that a warning, brownie? Are you trying to scare me off? I should warn you I am a lot of trouble and you really wouldn't want to call the cops because it will just backfire on you. And as for the kissing, I know you enjoyed it". The asshole had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Which part of it gave you the impression that I liked it? Was it when I stamped you? Or is it the part where I douse you in pepper spray?"

"Wha- "But he was late. I already had the can from my purse and I sprayed him with all my might.

I saw him duck and then spring towards me trying to get the can away from me. Next thing I knew we were both rolling on the ground, with his fingers fighting to pry mine open.

There is no need to say that we gathered a crowd round us. For God's sake, we were rolling on the floor fighting, of course we gathered a crowd and also the Police!

I had thought Alice will be the one in all the trouble but I guess as a "true" twin I am giving her company.

I cannot wait to see my mom's face when she hears that her daughter had a wrestling match with a stranger in the middle of the street, and got arrested for it. I guess she will be even more thrilled when she knows that the stranger happens to be her almost son-in-laws' best friend.

And dad, I don't even wanna think about how he is gonna react. I hate disappointing him and that's exactly what I had done.

But I will figure out how to handle mom and dad later. I have bigger worries to handle now. Like the green eyed man who just entered the cell and was glaring at me.

Sadly the pepper spray had only hit his jacket. Damn, the guy had good reflexes.

He motioned to me with his head." It's your turn". He spoke curtly and turned away.

I sighed and got up. It was time to make my one phone call.

*** Hi guys, I am back as promised with the new chapter. Hope you are liking it so far. I got some complaints from my friends that Bella was not making any witty comebacks, so I read back on the last few chapters and realized that's true. So I have tried to improve on that.**

****I just want to say a big massive thank you to all my friends (both online and offline) who take their time to read and review my writing. Believe me, it means a lot.. I also want to thank my beta who has been a great help.**

*****Next chapter will be here soon, i might post it tomorrow but if not I promiseI will post it by the end of the week. Till then please do tell me your opinion. I say again, it means a lot. Keep commenting and I will work on your suggestions and ideas. So till we see again keep smiling!**


End file.
